Eggy OneshotDrabbles
by Elizem18
Summary: Eggy Iggy/Ella 10 oneshots and drabbles inspired by random songs. Cute with lots of Eggy fluff! Maybe even some Fax later on, who knows? T for kissing
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST TWO OF 10 SONG INSPIRED ONESHOTS/DRABBLES FEATURING IGGY AND ELLA**

**DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (BUT IF I DID THERE'D BE A LOT MORE FAX)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Claire De Lune - Claude Debussy:

Iggy hit the play button on his ipod and a piece of classical music came on. _Claire De Lune_ he thought simply. He closed his blind eyes, enjoying the quiet comforting notes the piano played, when he heard footsteps enter his bedroom. _Ella,_ he decided. She padded over to him quietly, and sat down on the edge of his bed, scooting back to sit beside him. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, _her breath smells like mint_ Iggy mused. He'd had a crush on Ella for a while, but he was blind and a mutant freak for that matter so he had no chance with her.

"What ya listening too?" She asked softly. "Claude Debussy"

"Claire De Lune?" she guessed. "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"I love his music, and that's my favorite...sometimes I listen to it when I'm worried or confused"

"Oh, really?" Iggy asked curiously. "Yeah" They sat in ackward silence for a moment when Ella spoke again, "You know, I was listening to it before I came in here" "Really, why? You worried 'bout something?" "Yeah...I was worried about how you'll react to what I say next" Iggy's heart beat a little faster but he kept his face calm (a trick he picked up from Fang).

Ella blushed lightly and brought Iggy's hand up to her face so he could feel. "I really like you Iggy, and...I wanted to know if you liked me?" Iggy felt Ella's face blush deeper and he smiled wide.

Instead of answering her right away, he brought his other hand up to cup her face and leaned forward slowly, gauging the placement of her mouth. He gently pressed his lips to hers, softly kissing her, and to his utter surprise she began to kiss back. After a moment they broke apart, and Iggy whispered in Ella's ear "I like you too"

Later they both decided that Claire De Lune was their offical "song"

I Run To You - Lady Antebellum:

Ella POV

The thunder cracked loudly and I stiffened. Oh, I hate thunderstorms!! I climb quietly out of bed and tiptoe out my bedroom door and down the hall. I stop at Iggy's bedroom and gently push the door open.

"Iggy" I whisper, hoping I'm not waking him up.

"Hmm..Ella, that you?" he says softly. I walk in and lightly close the door behind me. I begin to move toward his bed, when a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder make me shriek quietly and practically jump the rest of the way. He must have heard me hit the bed, because he reaches over and touches my forearm, then pulls me closer to him. I snuggle into his arms, and bury my head in his t-shirt.

"You ok?" he asks, concerning lacing his quiet voice. I nod, and breathe in his unquie smell, somewhere between soap, trees, sunlight, and maybe a tad of sulfur.

He smoothes my hair with his hand and presses his lips to the top of my head. "Scared of thunderstorms?" I nod again and look up at him. I can't see more than the outline of his profile with the dim light filtering through the windows but he appears very relaxed.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask, thinking of how crazy and childish I must sound. I feel him chuckle silently beneath me. "Sure, but can I ask a question?" "Yeah"

"Why was my room the first place you came when you were scared?"

I thought for a second and decided to answer truthfully, "Because I always know I can run to you when I feel scared or upset and you'll always make me feel...happy and safe."

I see his lips quirk up into a half smile and he leans down, in the direction of my mouth. I help him a little and close the rest of the distance. He pulls back after a second and leans back against his pillows. "I'm glad" he sighs and his arms pull me a little closer, holding me tight to him.

"Glad about what?" "That you always know you can run to me, no matter what"

I smile and kiss his cheek, then fall into a restful night's sleep in Iggy's arms, thunderstorm forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND ROUND OF IGGY/ELLA ONESHOTS COMIN' RIGHT UP!**

**DON'T OWN NOTHING JUST SO YA KNOW!**

ALL I ASK FOR ANYMORE - TRACE ADKINS

IGGY POV:

I am trying to enjoy the thrill of flying high over the Rocky Mountains, but I am not having much success. The flock and I have just finished another mission for the CSM in Max's quest to save the world and are on our way back to Arizona. I try and relax, but my mind is elsewhere. It's focusing on a couple of people I love more than anything.

Ella, my wife, and my baby boy, Connor.

I sigh and listen to all that's around me, but all I hear in my head is Ella's sweet voice and Connor's cooing laugh. I find a smile plaster it's way on my mouth. I love them both so much.

When we had to leave for this mission, Connor was only a few weeks old and I practically had to peel myself from them. They're all that matters anymore.

I remember being 14 years old and loving nothing more than making a bomb with Gazzy or irratating Max. So much has changed since then. I was never much into prayer back then but I've found myself praying constantly on this trip. I bow my head and think nothing of myself, just ask that Ella and Connor be safe without me there. They're all that matter anymore.

We're now about 10 minutes away, and I can hardly wait to hold them in my arms again.

WHY DON'T WE JUST DANCE - JOSH TURNER

ELLA POV:

I'm standing in the kitchen, making me a PB&J and I decide I need some music. I flip on the radio and a Josh Turner song is on. I love him! His deep voice...mmmhmm. But, it's nothing compared to Iggy. I begin to sway to the beat and immediatly get caught up. I turn away from my sandwhich and spin on my heel. I grab hold of a spatula on the counter and sing along to the music while dancing like a fool.

_Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off_

_315 channels of nothing but bad news on..._ I sing terribly off key.

I spin and twirl, moving my hips and kicking out my feet. I am so caught up in the song that I shriek when I feel someone's hand land on my forearm. I jump about a foot in the air and wheel around, only to come nose to chest with Iggy.

He is smirking and looking down at me, well, kinda since he's blind and all..but, watever. I look up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, obiviously trying not to laugh.

"ummm" I stutter, "Just dancing"

"Ahhh...ok, now all the pounding around in here makes sense."

I feel my cheeks redden and look down. I try to move around him but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. He reaches behind him and turns up the volume on the radio.

_For my two left feet_

_And our two hearts beatin'_

_Nobody's gonna see us go crazy._

_So baby, why don't we just dance_

Iggy then makes a very strange but cool looking spinny-jump-in-the-air-and-somehow-land-without-killing-himself move and turns back to face me. I grab both his hands and we start dancing around the kitchen, like 3 year olds, singing along with the song.

The songs ends, and I am now out of breath. I glance at Iggy to see him a little winded too. I walk up to him and do the most impulsive thing...I put one hand on his chest and kiss him, on the Lips! He freezes for a second then his hands land on my shoulders, sliding down my arms to my waist and stopping there, pulling me tighter to his body. His lips move gently with mine and I feel like I'm in heaven! He pulls away and smiles, his face lightly flushed.

Iggy and I then walk to the living room, hand in hand, to watch a movie. First Josh Turner and now I'm kissing and holding hands with IGGY! What a great day!

**LUV IT? HATE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I have been super busy with stuff in my own life, plus all my other stories that I totally forgot my poor little Eggy story! :O**

**But i'm fixing that now! **

**Disclaim: I don't own MR characters, JP does :(**

'OUR SONG' - BY TAYLOR SWIFT

Ella POV:

I've listened to every song ever made, there's no song that defines us! Iggy and me. Our relationship. Every couple has to have a song!

I bury my head in my pillow, frustrated, when a small knock on my door interrupts my wallowing.

"Come in" I say, my voice muffled by the pillow. The door opens and my blind, pyro, mutant boyfried walks in. He walks smoothly over to my bed and sits on the edge next to me. His hand reaches out and strokes my hair.

"Baby, is something wrong?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, how we don't have a song."

Iggy smiles and reaches for me, pulling me toward him and into his lap. His warm lips press against my forehead and I sigh.

"We don't need a song elle, we already have one." He stated quietly.

"What is it?" I ask curiously. He puts his lips close to my ear.

"Our song is a slammin' screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk really slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date, elle, I didn't kiss you and I should have." Iggy took a deep breath and chuckled. "You don't get a better song than that right?"

I smiled, bringing his hand up to my face to feel it. This caused him to smile. I lean forward some and connect our lips. Iggy kisses me sweetly and gently, just enough to make me warm from my head to my toes.

"Hey Iggy! I got the thing ready, want to set it off now..." Gazzy says, bursting into my room. His voice trails off at the sight of us. Iggy sighs and pulls me off him so he can straighten his lean 6'4" frame.

"Yeah Gasser, just a second." He says, and Gazzy leaves my room quickly. I stand and put my hands on Iggy's shoulders, while his cup my face. His mouth ghosts quickly over mine before he turns for the door and leaves.

I sit on my bed once more, running over 'our song' in my mind. As I do this I send a silent prayer up...

_Can you play it again?_

**Just cute and fluffy! I love me some EGGY ;) Review!**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
